Saletés de lutins
by Tooran
Summary: Les amis magiques d'Angleterre peuvent se montrer taquins et malicieux... France pourrait bien en faire les frais !


**Hey les gens \o/**

 **Après un petit moment sans rien écrire, je reviens avec un petit OS :3**

 **Bon, pour être franche, j'ai un peu peur** **de verser dans l'OOC... Mais bon, je ne vois pas vraiment comment arranger tout ça, alors je vais laisser ça à votre jugement u_u**

 **Bon ben c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

France prit soin de vérifier que le couloir était vide avant de fermer la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Pour le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être surpris par le maître des lieux, qui n'était autre qu'Angleterre. Il avait réussi, par une habile manœuvre, à s'imposer pendant quelques temps dans la maison de son rival, et il comptait bien en profiter. Cependant, un léger détail qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte était en train de bousiller ses plans...

Seul, il balaya la pièce d'un regard méfiant, s'attardant sur les objets qu'il savait appréciés des petites pestes dont il devait impérativement s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute.

« Il faut qu'on parle », lâcha-t-il en fixant suspicieusement un vase de fleur.

Evidemment, le vase ne répondit pas.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

France retint un soupir. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il se sentait un peu idiot, là, à parler dans le vide... Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

« Bon », commença-t-il en plissant les yeux en direction d'un rideau qui lui semblait agité de mouvements suspects. « Vous savez, j'ai rien contre vous, vraiment. Ça me dérange un peu de savoir que vous vous baladez un peu partout sans que je puisse vous voir, mais passe encore. »

C'était drôle, toutes les manières dont la nation française pouvait interpréter un simple mouvement de rideau.

« Par contre, si on veux vivre en bonne intelligence, vous et moi, il y a deux-trois petites choses que je voudrais mettre au point. »

Il leva un doigt devant lui.

« Premièrement, il faudrait que vous compreniez enfin que je ne suis PAS Gaule, je n'ai pas de pouvoir celtique enfoui en moi où je ne sais quelle autre connerie. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas vous voir, c'en est bien la preuve, non ? J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de me balancer des trucs à la figure quand je me méfie pas en espérant que ça réveillera un quelconque réflexe magique. »

Même si ç'avait l'avantage de faire sourire Arthur. Et oui, Francis aimait le voir sourire. Mais il aurait préféré le voir s'amuser d'autre chose que de son malheur. C'est que ça faisait mal !

Le français leva un second doigt.

« Deuxièmement, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de me jouer des tours. Je sais bien que vous êtes de nature taquine et tout ça, mais franchement y'a des limites. Surtout quand je cuisine ! Comment voulez-vous que j'inculque le bon goût à ce pauvre Arthur si vous sabotez mes plats ? »

Sur la fin, son ton laissait transparaître son indignation. Il y avait de quoi en même temps, sa si bonne cuisine, dont il était si fier, gâchée par une bande de lutins farceurs ! Et sans raison en plus ! Quoique... C'était peut-être Angleterre qui leur avait demandé ça par jalousie pour l'incontestable talent culinaire du français... Naaaaaan, il allait sûrement chercher trop loin là !

... Francis aurait juré que le rideau avait l'air _satisfait_.

« En parlant de sabotage, on en arrive au troisième et dernier point, le plus important », reprit-il d'un ton lent pour bien souligner le caractère vital de ce point particulier, tout en levant un troisième doigt.

Fixant intensément le rideau qui, immobile, semblait attendre, il prit une inspiration pour finalement lâcher ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Arrêtez de tout faire pour m'empêcher de conclure ! J'en ai marre que vous fassiez à chaque fois échouer mes déclarations ! Et ne faites pas les innocents, je sais très bien que c'est vous qui détournez l'attention d'Arthur à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de lui déclarer ma flamme ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème exactement ? Oh et puis en fait peu importe ! Je suis le pays de l'amour, entendez-bien ça, et jamais vos misérables petites combines de gnomes mal élevés ne viendront à bout du véritable amour, vous verrez bien qu'il triomphera quoi qu'il arrive, et jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincu, car l'Amour avec un grand A est la chose la plus importante que... »

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là, alors que la nation romantique se perdait complètement dans un discours passionné et exalté où le mot amour revenait bien trop souvent, que la porte s'ouvrit sur Angleterre, la coupant au beau milieu de sa diatribe.

Ils se regardèrent. L'un les yeux ronds, la main encore sur la poignée. L'autre fièrement dressé, les bras levés pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, la bouche ouverte.

Ça dura une bonne poignée de seconde, jusqu'à ce que Francis ne baisse finalement les bras.

« Euh...

-... _You're talking to yourself, now_...

-Non ! Je parlais à... » C'est alors que le cerveau de la nation française fit tilt. Si Arthur ne voyait rien...

« ... Il n'y a personne, c'est ça ?

- _Of course_. »

 _Oh..._

« Thuthur, je peux tout expliquer !

- _Oh, I understand_...

-Vraiment ? »

Les yeux du français brillaient d'espoir.

« _Yes_. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un grand malade. »

Et sur ces mots, la nation insulaire fit demi-tour en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un français hébété planté au milieu de la pièce.

Quand il eu finalement reconnecté quelques neurones, il marmonna un « je vous déteste » à l'intention de n'importe quelle bestiole magique voulant bien l'entendre, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son lapin.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse entendre les rires malicieux résonnant dans la pièce désertée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :3**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **(et si quelqu'un se demande pourquoi Arthur n'a pas vu ses amis magiques dans la pièce alors qu'ils sont bien présent, c'est qu'ils se sont cachés à son arrivée, tout simplement :3)**


End file.
